Wisdom Teeth Weekend?
by fredsavage
Summary: Jane helps Maura when she gets her wisdom teeth removed, they both realize some things.
1. Chapter 1

Jane surveys the island in Maura's kitchen covered in take-out containers and beer bottles. She pats her tummy.

"OK, doc, are you trying to butter me up? Take-out on a 'school' night?" Jane asks with twinkling eyes.

Maura laughs her lovely laugh, Jane smiles wider. "If by 'butter you up' you mean I need to ask you for a favor then, yes."

"Ha, I knew it." Jane says pointing at the doctor. "But seriously, Maur, I would help you out with anything. You just have to ask, delicious food and beer aside."

"Oh, I thought it was customary to pre-empt a request for a favor with food and drink." Maura says quietly, almost to herself.

"Who told you that?" Jane asks absently, taking a sip of her beer.

"Korsak."

"Oh, man, he probably thought you were going to ask _him_ for a favor." Jane says chuckling.

"Well, I don't mind, I like sharing meals with you anyways, so two birds, one stone, I guess." Maura waves her hand in the air. "So, you remember I went to the dentist last week about my tooth pain?"

Jane nods remembering and for Maura to keep going.

"Well, I need to have my wisdom teeth removed. Three are impacted and one is pushing through causing me discomfort." Maura sips her wine while she pauses.

"Impacted?" Jane asks.

Setting her glass down, "Yes, still under the gum, not out yet."

"Oh."

"So that means they put me under anesthesia and go in and surgically cut them out, stitch me up and then pull the remaining tooth out."

Jane wrinkles her nose, setting her beer down. "That sounds great." She comments sarcastically.

"Yes, it will greatly relieve pressure along my jaw-which has been causing me some discomfort."

Jane holds up her hands, "OK, OK. Stop with the cutting and the literal interpretation of what I am saying. What does this all have to with me?"

Maura smiles at her friend, wrapping her fingers around Jane's wrist, absently feeling its shape, the pulse there. Jane peers down at their joined hands.

"Well, I need someone to bring me to and then stay at the oral surgeon's office while they do the procedure and then drive me home. I will need someone to stay with me that first night. They don't want me alone because of the possible after effects of the anesthesia. I'm having it done two weeks from tomorrow, 8AM on that Friday morning. Can you go with me?" Maura asks sweetly sliding a full beer towards Jane.

Jane laughs, "That was a nice touch with the beer at the end."

Maura nods and smirks, "Thank you."

"Of course I will take you and stay with you and feed you applesauce."

"Thank you, Jane, but I don't think you will need to feed…" Maura stops when Jane places a warm finger on Maura's lips.

"Kidding. But I will totally take care of you, no worries. OK?" She reaches down and holds one of Maura's hands in between both of hers.

"Yes. Thank you for being willing to help me."

"No problem." Jane pauses looking at Maura with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Whattt?" Maura narrows her eyes, withdrawing her hand to pick up her wine glass.

"Can we watch the game now?"

"Oh, for goodness sakes, of course we can."


	2. Chapter 2

Jane glances at Maura sitting next to her casually reading an article in National Geographic. They are sitting in the oral surgeon's office waiting for Maura to be called in.

"Are you nervous?" Jane asks.

Maura glances up, "Not really about the procedure. More the after, I'm never sure how the anesthesia or pain medicine will affect me."

Maura looks down at Jane's leg, jiggling up and down. Gently she places her hand on it, stilling it. "Are you nervous?" She asks with a chuckle.

"What? No –well sort of…it's you, getting cut open." Jane looks at Maura spreading her palms open.

Maura puts the magazine down and appraises her friend, from the worn jeans and running shoes to her grey thermal. "They are certainly not cutting me open –like how you make it sound. It's a fairly common procedure. I'll be fine." She rubs her fingers up and down Jane's arm soothingly, Jane huffs out a breath.

She turns to Maura, looking serene in her yoga pants and the Red Sox sweatshirt Jane had made her wear, for luck. Jane had insisted. Jane smirks knowing underneath the sweatshirt was a t-shirt Korsak has bought her with "Queen of the Dead" emblazoned on it.

Maura pauses in her reading, "What's so funny?"

"Queen of the Dead? I cannot believe Miss Fashionista Maura Isles is wearing in public what she's wearing."

"Well…I want to be comfortable." She says with a blush and didn't elaborate further.

Jane was about to press when a nurse came out and called Maura's name. She got up and patted Jane's leg. "See you in a bit." She murmurs.

Jane watched her walk away a bit before standing. "Maura?" Jane clears her throat as her voice cracks embarrassingly.

Maura pauses and turns, "Hmmm?"

Before she could think, Jane strides up and wraps Maura in a tight hug. "Be good, OK?" She kisses her on the head and lets her go.

Maura giggles, "Of course I will be good." She gives Jane a healthy squeeze before turning to the nurse and nodding.

The nurse nods, "OK, Ms. Isles, is your partner going to stay and then bring you home after?"

Maura turns to look at Jane, starting to correct the nurse's assumption but much to her surprise Jane just nods and says 'yes' picking up a magazine.

Maybe Jane didn't hear what the nurse said.

Jane waves sweetly at Maura who waves back before disappearing down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Maura could hear the voices of Dr. Jackson and the nice nurse. Her name was Allie she thought. They were talking about a barbeque they were going to go to, which sounded like fun.

Maura was wondering when they were going to get started on her surgery when she felt a distinct set of warm fingers wrap around her wrist. She could smell Jane's unique scent of vanilla.

'_Why was Jane in here?' _Maura thought breathing in her scent, so comforting.

Maura's eyes flutter open to see the nurse, doctor and Jane looking back at her, their brows furrowed.

"Jane?" Maura murmurs, trying to smile…looking at Jane.

Maura turns her hand over, silently asking Jane to hold onto it, she sees Jane's face relax visibly.

"Oh, sweetie, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Jane asks softly, drawing soothing circles on the back of Maura's hand.

It's when Maura tries to talk that she realizes the surgery has already happened and her mouth is full of gauze. She just nods at Jane and squeezes her hand.

Dr. Jackson starts speaking, "OK, Maura we're going to help you up, get you out of here to go home and rest. We've given Jane all the instructions. You should be good to go."

The nurse steps closer and helps Jane get Maura turned around in the chair, her feet on the floor. Maura doesn't take her eyes off Jane, her warm brown eyes, who has her hand in a tight grip.

"OK, here we go, 1-2-3."

Maura stands up a bit wobbly but nods with a squishy smile and they head out down the hallway to reception and then home.

About an hour later Jane finally has Maura settled on the couch with an ice pack on her cheeks to help with the swelling.

Jane had to laugh, slightly high Maura was hilarious and adorable. Jane thought Maura had no filter before, now she was even worse. They'd had a myriad of random mumbled conversations about Joe and Bass, dead bodies, Frost and a mostly one-sided tirade about organic foods versus processed. And while Jane was trying her best to be serious, Maura talking like her mouth was full of marbles was highly cute and hilarious equally. It made Jane's heart flutter a little more than usual.

When they pulled into Maura's driveway, Jane had been laughing so hard tears were in her eyes. Maura had swatted her on the arm, told her to come around and help her out of the car. She was still feeling a little wobbly. Jane had tried to get herself together, wrapping a warm arm around her friend.

Now Maura's eyes were closed as she lay on the couch and she looked peaceful albeit a bit puffy. Her legs were propped up onto Jane's lap and they were both covered in an afghan Maura's Nana had knitted.

She had taken the first round of pain meds and now they were both settling in to watch TV. Well, Jane was, Maura looked like she might be napping. Jane can't stop looking at Maura, her long lashes, the planes of her face. She almost reaches out to run her fingertips along smooth cheeks. When she realizes what she is close to doing, she settles her hand on Maura's legs instead.

"I can feel you looking at me," comes out in a rough mumble. "Do I look OK?" Maura asks opening one eye to gaze at her friend.

Jane laughs, "Yeah, you look amazing, even after oral surgery." She pinches Maura's foot beneath the afghan.

"Ha, ha," comes the muffled response.

Jane looks at her hands, "It's just that I like being the one to take care of _you _for a change. You know?"

Maura just shuts her eye and leans back further but reaches out her free hand blindly, Jane smiles taking Maura's hand in her lap, twining their fingers together. Chuckling she clicks on the TV.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane juggles the two full cloth shopping bags Maura had made her take to the grocery store. She'd been gone about an hour, grabbing some stuff at her apartment and some groceries along with their favorite take-out Thai. She expects Maura to be on the couch where she'd left her.

The afternoon had passed pleasantly. Maura had iced, tried to eat a bit, rest and they had watched TV and movies tucked up together on the couch. When Maura had wanted a bit of fresh air, they'd taken Joe for a quick walk around the neighborhood.

She'd gotten Maura settled back on the couch with more ice packs, another round of pain meds and some ginger ale.

Jane walks into the kitchen, setting the bags down. She quickly puts the groceries away before heading upstairs to check on where Maura was at.

Taking the stairs two at a time, she calls, "Maura? Maura?"

Pausing at the door to Maura's bedroom she hears awful wretching sounds coming from the bathroom.

She rushes in to see Maura hunched over the toilet.

"Oh, baby-" Jane murmurs, kneeling next to her friend, gathering her loose hair in her one hand while rubbing large circles on Maura's too warm back.

"What happened?" Jane asks quietly.

"Ugghhh. I don't know." Maura spits as ladylike as she can and sits back. Jane notices blood in the bowl and winces. She helps Maura sit back against the vanity, hands her a towel to wipe her mouth and reaches up to fill a cup of water.

"How is your mouth? The stitches?"

Maura takes a tentative sip of water, swishes it around before gently trying to spit into the toilet. She appears to feel around her mouth with her tongue, nodding absently at Jane.

"They seem OK right now. My stomach is another thing."

Jane can't help but chuckle at her prim and proper best friend spitting into the toilet, even though she is worried.

Maura waves her hand grumpily, "Jane Rizzoli, do not laugh for a second. I am nauseous, my stitches and mouth are extremely sore and I hypothesize the pain meds are causing me to vomit."

At least that is what Jane thought she said since it was delivered around still swollen cheeks and between minute sips of water.

Jane puts her arm around Maura's slumping shoulders, rubbing soothing patterns along her arm.

"OK, kiddo, lets go try to lay down. No more of those meds, just Advil, maybe some more ice for your cheeks, some Gatorade and a few oyster crackers? Does any of that sound good?"

Maura nudges her nose and face gently into Jane's warm neck.

"Brush my teeth, ice, couch and _maybe_ Gatorade and oyster crackers?" came the mumbled replied.

Smiling at her patient, "OK then, let's get you up?" Maura nods into her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours later Jane's eyes blink open. She takes a deep breath, trying to get her bearings. She realizes it is dark outside, the last innings of the Red Sox game on Maura's TV, and the doctor herself is wrapped up in Jane's legs as they lay on the couch. Maura's back to her front as Jane lays propped up on the end of the couch. The doctor snores softly, mouth wide-open, lashes fluttering. Jane's heart begins its own fluttering as she tightens her arms around Maura. Maura just snuggles deeper into Jane's arms, snorting adorably.

Maura had thrown up off and on all afternoon. Looking at the clock on the mantle Jane realizes Maura hasn't thrown up in almost two hours and smiles.

Leaning down she whispers in Maura's ear, "Sweetie, wake up….wake up, my dear."

Jane squeezes Maura's hands in hers, "Come, on Maur-"

Maura stirs and takes a big breath in followed by a groan.

"Sshhh, it's OK, sweetie. Guess what?"

Maura tries to pry her eyes open, stretching her arms and legs carefully, a yawn escaping her lips. Smiling sheepishly, "What?"

"You haven't thrown up in almost two hours!" Jane says chuckling and leaving a kiss of relief on the side of Maura's head.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You know what that means?"

Maura looks at Jane confused, "Umm, what?"

"More oyster crackers and Gatorade. Yay!"

Maura groans as Jane moves to get up. "Jane, no –seriously I don't think I can eat anything."

"No buts, half a Gatorade and a small dish of oyster crackers, then more Advil and we are tucking you in."

"You are worse than your mother." Maura mumbles.

Jane whirls around and raises a menacing finger. "Because you are miserable, I'm going to let that remark slide."

Maura tries valiantly for a playful scowl but is only partly successful causing Jane to dissolve into laughter as she heads to the kitchen.

Jane is following behind Maura who is freshly albeit grudgingly filled with a dish of oyster crackers and half a Gatorade as they head towards her bedroom. Maura is going on and on about medicine and their side effects and how she can't believe the meds affected her like this, on and on in her raspy mouth filled with marbles voice.

Finally, "OK, OK, -noted no Vicodin next time you get your wisdom teeth out…" Jane says exasperated, turning the bedside table light on.

"Jane, seriously, I can't get my wisdom teeth removed again…" Maura pauses, "Oh, you were teasing me."

Jane nods, Maura scowls as she heads to her bathroom to take care of her mouth and other bathroom needs.

Jane turns down the covers; props pillows up because she thinks Maura will need to sleep on her back. She is just coming back to the doctor's room as Maura is getting into bed wearing Red Sox boxer shorts and a navy tank top, her hair freshly brushed.

Jane halts in the doorway, taking her friend in. Even somewhat miserable she looks as relaxed and beautiful as she's ever seen her.

Maura catches Jane's eye as she brings the covers up to her chin, snuggling down adorably, eyes sliding shut, "What?"

Jane blinks her eyes as she lets out the breath she is holding. "Hmm? What?"

Jane makes her way further in to the room, "You just seem so relaxed even though I know you don't feel well. Usually you would be anxious or googlemouthing or trying to kick me out…" Jane trails off, setting a glass of water and more Advil on her bedside table.

Maura feels the bed dip as Jane sits beside her.

She peels her eyes open, looks at Jane, "I trust you. I trust us. I trust me with you and quite frankly I don't feel well enough to over think it so…" She waves her hand in the air smiling.

Jane grabs Maura's hand and brings it to her lips, leaving a quick kiss there before saying around the lump in her throat, "Maura –I trust you too, us..." Jane clears her throat, "And when exactly did you steal my favorite boxers?" Jane finishes with a smirk.

Maura laughs, "Well…" She closes her eyes sheepishly.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane sits bolt upright in the dark of Maura's guest room. It takes her a heart stopping moment to realize where she is. She sits silently; listening intently, wondering what woke her up. The covers are bunched around her waist, while Jo snores softly at the end of the bed.

She finally realizes someone is in the kitchen, she hears what she thinks is a stool scraping. Hoping it is just Maura but careful nonetheless, she creeps out into the darkened hallway, her gun in her left hand. Jo doesn't even stir as Jane shuts the door quietly behind her.

'_Some guard dog you are…_' Jane thinks to herself.

Noticing the light on in the kitchen and feeling confident no burglar would turn the light on and indeed Maura is in there-she leaves her gun on the hall table.

Stepping into the kitchen, Maura looks up with a comical look of guilt, a forkful of noodles halfway to her mouth. She is eating directly from the takeout carton, a Gatorade next to her as she perches on a stool at her kitchen island.

Jane can't help but burst out laughing, bending at her waist.

Maura's eyes dance and warm at the luxurious sound that is Jane's laugh and just sticks the forkful of noodles into her mouth. Gently chewing, swallowing and then daintily wiping her mouth, Maura asks, "What? I'm hungry, finally. I'm sorry I woke you."

Jane shakes her head, "No, no. I'm glad you're eating." She sits right down next to her friend and when Maura puts the fork and carton down to drink Gatorade, Jane helps herself to the noodles.

Maura swats at Jane's hands, "Hey, eat something else-noodles are the only thing soft enough for me." She says nodding at the refrigerator.

Jane grudgingly retrieves more leftover takeout and her own fork before Maura can hit her again. They eat in companionable silence until Maura can't contain a huge yawn.

"OK, time to get back to bed-it's almost two in the morning. I need my beauty sleep. Did you take more Advil?" Jane says, dropping the now empty takeout containers in the trash, the forks in the sink.

Maura nods.

"OK, then, come on Rocky." Jane says putting her arm around Maura's shoulders.

Maura looks up confused, "Who is Rocky?"

Jane stops them in the hallway, "What? You don't know who Rocky is? You know Rocky Balboa, boxer from the movies? It won a freakin' Academy Award?" Jane's eyebrows are getting higher on her forehead by the moment, incredulous.

Maura shakes her head no.

"That's it, Rocky marathon tomorrow." Jane says with finality.

"Can we get omelets at the Sunshine Diner tomorrow morning? I should be able to eat eggs and cheese."

Jane nods, "Yes, omelets and Rocky movies sounds good to me."

They are stopped in front of the guest room door.

Maura looks at Jane shyly, thoughtfully, whispers, "Jane, come lay with me?"

"Maur, I'm a restless sleeper, you need your rest."

"Jane, come on. You know you wake up when I do even when you sleep here…you hear me move around. You caught me eating noodles. Please? I liked waking up with you this evening…" Maura pauses looking down. She realizes she has asked too much.

Finally looking back up at Jane's turbulent eyes, "But I understand if you would rather sleep here. It's OK." She smiles at Jane, "Thank you for sharing a midnight snack with me." With that, Maura gives Jane's waist a squeeze and walks back down the hallway.

At the last moment, Jane reaches out to grab Maura's wrist, Maura's turns around with a questioning look, "What?"

"'Night, Maura. Thanks for the midnight snack." Jane smiles shyly at Maura who rewards her with a wide grin.

Jane is still standing by the guest room door, her brow furrowed watching her friend disappear behind the bedroom door.

Jane mutely opens her own door to see Jo just where she left her.

Jane makes it fifteen minutes of tossing and turning before giving in. She wouldn't have asked if she didn't really mean it, Jane tells herself.

Walking quietly into Maura's room, she notices it is dimly lit from the nightlight in the bathroom. Jane just sighs tiredly_, 'Who is she kidding; this is exactly where she wants to be sleeping.' _

Gazing thoughtfully at the prone form of the doctor, she crawls into bed next to the her. She is again snoring lightly, Jane can't help smiling.

Jane nudges up next to Maura, sliding under soft sheets and blankets that smell warmly like the doctor. She scoots forward until her nose is pressed against Maura's bare right shoulder, their legs touching.

Maura stirs, "Hey," she says sleepily.

"This OK?" Jane asks into her shoulder, leaving a faint kiss.

"Mhmm." Maura answers, snuggling closer to Jane and under the covers, their hands finding each other. Jane nods and lets her eyes close.


	7. Chapter 7

Maura's eyes flutter open, lowering her lashes she feels gently around her mouth. Her jaw aches a bit but she is loath to move from her current position. Tucked under her chin wrapped up in her arms and their legs tangled, is Detective Jane Rizzoli. Maura smiles into the top of Jane's head, thinking if being with Jane will always feel like this-safe, warm, comfortable. Granted they have their fair share of disagreements and heated discussions but some days just being around Jane improves her mood. She squeezes just a bit more firmly around her friend, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips.

Jane smiles into Maura's neck, choosing not to question how she, bad ass Jane Rizzoli the one supposed to be taking care of the doctor, ended up wrapped snugly, contentedly she had to admit, in Maura's arms.

After a few moments of silent pondering on both the women's parts, Maura squeezes her again, "I know you're awake, Jane Rizzoli."

Jane laughs into Maura's neck, nuzzling her nose one last time before extricating herself and rolling over for a satisfying stretch.

Rolling back on her side and propping herself up on her elbow, "I slept really well. How about you?"

"Mhmm." Maura says with a small smile turning to look at Jane.

Jane opens her mouth to say something more when her stomach growls hilariously loud.

Maura can't help but laugh, "Hungry, Jane?"

Jane smiles sheepishly, "Ugghhh-Yes? How are you feeling? The midnight snack stayed down."

Now it was Maura's turn to smile shyly, nodding, "But I am hungry again and quite honestly could use a shower after yesterday."

Jane sniffs daintily in the air and nods, smirking.

Swatting Jane on the shoulder, "Ha, ha, you rat. Let's shower and eat omelets please?" Maura looks at Jane expectantly.

Jane nods looking out the window. "Perfect. Omelets followed by a rainy day 'Rocky' marathon." Jane says rubbing her hands together in anticipation. "And no throwing up, right, Rocky?"

Maura scowls, "Certainly, there will be no more vomiting."

"OK, then-"Jane says getting up. "I'll shower in the guest bathroom and meet you in the kitchen in a half hour? No crazy primping, just a casual, just got my wisdom teeth out, eating an omelet kind of outfit."

Maura snorts as she swings her legs over and plants her bare feet on the floor. "Sounds good, I will see what I can do about that detailed outfit description you gave me." She finishes, giving Jane a silly wink.

Jane stops on the way out the door, turns back, walks up to Maura.

Looking Maura in the eyes, "I slept really well. You know I don't always sleep soundly. So thank you." She leans down and softly kisses Maura's forehead and then because she can't help herself, Maura's cheek, sighing audibly.

"Me, too," is all Maura can manage as she stands up to hug Jane tightly, smiling into the taller woman's neck. Leaving a delicate kiss there, she pulls away, smiling impishly.

"Alright, Jane, go shower, you stink."

"I wouldn't talk, Dr. Vomit." Jane retorts, escaping another swat.

An hour later they sit in a booth at the Friendly Skies Diner, Jane peers over the menu at Maura and is laughing.

"What?" Maura asks from behind the menu.

"I cannot believe you are wearing that." Jane says smirking.

"You said comfortable, just got my wisdom teeth out, eating an omelet sort of outfit, so I went with this." She looks down at the gray thermal she had stolen from Jane's bag and her favorite and oldest skinny jeans. She allows herself a small smile when she remembers Jane's face as she pulled out worn navy Converse All-stars from her closet and put them on.

"You certainly fill out that shirt differently than I do…" Jane says out of the side of her mouth.

Before Maura can reply the waitress arrives at their table. They give the woman their orders and hand over the menus.

"I am not going to even dignify that last comment but I will ask you to tell me what Rocky will be about."

"I cannot believe you have never seen the Rocky movies."


	8. Chapter 8

Jane's eyes flicker open. She takes a moment to ground herself, get her bearings. Finally turning to her side she can hear Maura whimpering, see her hands fisted in the sheets at her sides. As Jane's eyes adjust she can make out the tears streaming down her friend's face, her features tight.

One wracking sob escapes Maura's throat just as Jane reaches to touch Maura on the shoulder. At the noise Jane pulls back startled as Maura's eyes open, taking a huge breath in, she sits up. Jane sits up with her, immediately holding her hands, whispering soothing words.

"Maura, it's OK. You're OK. Shhh."

Maura turns to look at Jane and throws her arms around her, burying her face in the crook of Jane's neck. "You're here."

Jane wraps her arms around Maura in return and lays them both back down into the soft pillows, perplexed and worried.

"I'm here. Shh, Maura I'm OK, we're here together. It's OK." Jane murmurs over and over, rubbing large circles along Maura's back until eventually her breathing slows and her tears cease.

Jane can feel the moment Maura realizes what' going on; that she threw herself into the arms of her best friend in the middle of the night crying. Her body stiffens in response. Before she can pull away-Jane tightens her arms around thin shoulders.

"No-stop, this is what we do for each other. Now I don't know what that was all about but, I got you. I always got you." Jane whispers quietly into her friend's ear. Slowly she can feel the tension drain from rigid shoulders, a cold nose tucks back into her neck.

Maura nods silently, "I want to tell you…but tomorrow?"

"OK, Maur, can you sleep?"

Another silent nod.

As Jane feels Maura's regular even breaths she allows herself to drift off to sleep as well.

The next morning both women awake to find themselves tangled together, lying on their sides facing each other. Maura can tell from the amount of sunlight in the bedroom that it is later than she normally gets up. Closing her eyes she feels Jane stir and inch closer.

Sleepily, "Is this really how best friends act around each other? I'm beginning to wonder…" Jane murmurs.

Sighing, she inches even closer to Jane, "I don't know. I've never had one before." She answers truthfully, placing her chin on top of Jane's unruly curls.

"Hmpff," comes the muffled reply. "Wanna tell me what happened last night?"

"No?" Maura squeaks out.

"Ha, ha, wrong answer." Jane croaks.

Jane can feel the deep breath in and out-before Maura starts, "If I tell you, you have to promise not to feel bad, just stick with me." She tightens her arms, "Promise."

Jane nods into Maura's neck, "Promise."

Quietly, "I sometimes dream about the day you shot yourself. The day always starts off wonderfully, doing things we always do together and then somehow…" Maura pauses.

Jane pulls away enough to be able to look into Maura's eyes. "Hey," Jane whispers, reaching up to wipe tears away.

Maura presses their foreheads together, "Somehow-it always ends with you shooting yourself and me helpless and then I wake up crying. I haven't had one in a while actually." Maura trails off sniffling.

Jane untangles herself to get a tissue for the doctor. Maura sits up to blow her nose.

"How often did you have them before?" Jane asks quietly, her brow furrowed.

Maura faces her friend and reaches for her hands, "Jane, don't, don't. The dreams are the way my brain is dealing with that traumatic event. I'm OK. We're OK. I didn't tell you because I knew they would pass, that each new day when I see you and we interact for meals, for work, as "best friends"…that fear, that helpless feeling I have lessens."

Jane's eyes are wet. "But Maura, we are supposed to take care of each other."

Maura takes hold of Jane's chin forcing her to look at her face. "No, you don't Jane Rizzoli. You promised you wouldn't feel bad. And listen, if they hadn't already started to go away I would've told you. I promise."

Jane squeezes her eyes shut and wipes her nose with the back of her hand.

"Jane, for goodness sakes, let me give you a tissue. That is unsanitary."

"Oh, alright but…" Jane stops to look Maura square in the eyes, "but no more secret bad dreams, OK?"

Maura nods, "OK, you have my word." She reaches to push unruly curls behind Jane's ears as she blows her nose energetically. Maura wrinkles her own nose. Jane takes another few minutes to gather herself together.

After a few more deep breaths, "OK, good, now how's the mouth, Rocky? Feel like eating Angela Rizzoli's famous buttermilk pancakes?"

Maura tilts her head, "Do you, in fact, know how to make these alleged, 'famous pancakes'?"

Jane scoffs, "Did you just use air quotes?"

Maura tips over in the bed laughing, "I did just use air quotes and I do want pancakes."

Sunday night came too soon for both women although each was pretending otherwise. They had spent an energetic day walking Jo and getting breakfast, weeding in Maura's yard, watching the Red Sox, making dinner. Maura was down to only needing the pain meds twice a day and neither one of them brought up questions and feelings they both had, preferring to chalk it up to 'wisdom teeth weekend'.

Later that night while Jane is unpacking her bag, sorting through laundry she finds a surprise tucked neatly at the bottom. She pulls out a pair of silky blue pajama bottoms; she knows they are a part of Maura's favorite set. There is a note in the pocket, 'Fair is fair, because you won't be getting the boxers back', in Maura's neat script makes Jane laugh. Finishing putting things away and getting ready for bed, she wanders back into her bedroom with a smile on her face. She pulls on her new pajamas and crawls into bed, settling in, letting sleep overtake her, feeling a little bit lonely without her best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Maura walks down to the morgue Friday morning to spy Jane sitting in her chair at her desk, her chin balanced on the top of her two hands stacked flat on the surface. Her eyes are closed and there are two cups of coffee and a pastry bag from their favorite bakery in front of her. Maura smiles as she sits down on the other side of her desk.

"Hello, Jane-", Maura whispers, leaning forward to run her fingertips gently along Jane' forearm.

Jane's eyes flutter open, a smile creeps onto her lips as she casually takes in her friend's face and mouth, looking for signs of swelling or bruising.

"Hey, Rocky, you look good," she says sitting up slowly and pushing one of the steaming cups towards the doctor.

"Actually most of Rocky Balboa's swelling was around his orbital sockets not the mouth like mine."

Jane snorts.

Cradling the coffee in her hands while giving Jane a grateful look, "So what do I owe this lovely early morning visit?"

Jane sips her coffee, blows out a sigh. Maura peers at her thoughtfully. They hadn't _really_ seen each other since 'wisdom teeth' weekend Sunday evening, Maura with dead bodies to autopsy and Jane chasing down leads in the new case. They had kept odd hours and had only managed to see each other at work for the odd lunch or cup of coffee.

"Everything OK?" Maura asks reaching forward with her free hand to cover Jane's.

Jane looks up at Maura, silently turning her hand over to squeeze Maura's gently.

Jane nods, "Promise me when I say what I'm going to say, you'll talk it through with me?"

"Of course, Jane. You're my best friend."

Maura puts her cup down, props both her elbows on the desk, "Tell me what's going on-you're making me nervous and you know I hate to guess."

Jane smiles, "I know, it's just I've felt off, unsettled the last couple of days. The case has been hard but nothing out of the ordinary. Couldn't put my finger on why, I haven't been sleeping and just feeling restless, tense, more so than usual. For me anyway. "

Maura nods with a small smile of understanding.

Jane looks down at Maura's desk, picks at imaginary dust particles. "And I realized we spent that whole long weekend together and…" Jane pauses to look up at her friend, "I missed you this week, I think I missed being around you, near you when I couldn't be."

"We've seen each other here, Jane." Maura tries.

Jane continues, "I know, it hasn't been enough."

Maura nods and sighs, "You were so great to me, over the weekend." She reaches to place both her hands on Jane's arm. "You made things easier, comfortable, safe. Even when I was…crying and vomiting. You made a horrible weekend bearable, fun even."

They both chuckle as Maura wrinkles her nose.

"That's just it, Maur. We're friends, best friends. I shouldn't need to see you so much. It's not like we're…" Jane trails off. They share a pointed look. "But I realized I want to see you as much as I can. I want to be the one who takes care of you all of the time. If you're ill, need help, even just to **be** on a regular Friday night with take-out and movies." Jane blows out a deep breath, "And I know now that waking up in each other's arms is how I sleep best. I'm sorry to just put this on you on a Wednesday morning but there it is."

She puffs out her lips and sets her chin down again on her stacked hands on Maura's desk, avoiding eye contact. Throughout Jane's speech Maura hadn't said a word just looked and listened to her friend say things that had been swirling around in her own head. She hadn't been able to get a handle on it either but now….Maura trails off from her thoughts and looks again at her friend, her safe haven, eyes down on her desk.

Maura puts her coffee cup down and places her hands one on top of the other, mirroring Jane, leaning her chin down on top of her hands, making her eyes level with Jane's.

"Jane?" Maura murmurs, "look at me, please."

She slowly brings brown eyes up to meet Maura's hazel.

Maura slowly walks the fingers of one hand over to Jane's hands. Jane lifts her chin so Maura can fit her hand warmly over Jane's. They never break eye contact.

"Jane, I would very much like you to be the person who takes care of me, who makes me laugh, who understands me best. But you already are all of those things. I'd also like to be the person who takes care of you. Do you want more?" Maura asks quietly, watching as Jane's eyes change from uncertainty to pure affection in moments.

Jane kisses Maura's fingers, sandwiches that hand between both her own.

"I want more." Jane says, voice cracking with emotion.

"I want more, too."

Jane finally smiles as Maura speaks the words decisively.

"Can I make you dinner tonight?" Jane asks..

"Yes, you can."

"6:30?"

"Yes."

They both sit back smiling widely feeling relieved.

"So I brought pastry." Jane starts with.

Maura giggles, "I see that. Are you going to share?"


	10. Chapter 10

Maura can smell the Rizzoli lasagna as she mounts the stairs to Jane's apartment. Inhaling deeply, she smiles to herself before knocking and entering her friend's apartment.

"Jane?" Maura calls into the apartment.

She discreetly deposits her overnight bag by the door. One way or another, Maura thinks to herself, the night was ending with Jane Rizzoli wrapped up in her arms, nose tucked in her neck.

Maura enters the kitchen as Jane looks up from spreading garlic butter on crusty French bread.

"Hey." Jane says in a low voice, a wide smile on her face.

Maura takes in Jane's "Kiss the Cook" apron and sidles up to her and lays a warm kiss on her cheek, a quick squeeze around her waist.

Stepping away, "Hey, yourself. Do we have wine?" Maura asks hopefully, smiling widely back.

"Why yes we do, Dr. Isles. Let me put this bread in the oven and I'll get us some."

"Well, thank you, Detective Rizzoli." Maura says giggling. "Where's Jo?"

At hearing her name she bounds into the kitchen looking for some love. Maura obliges the pup, squatting down and rubbing her belly, scratching behind her ears. After a few moments, Maura straightens up and moves back to the counter where Jane has poured two glasses of red wine.

Jane pushes one towards Maura who leans her hip against the counter next to Jane.

Taking a sip, "Hmm, Jane, this tastes just like the delicious wine we had a couple of weeks ago at The Rusted Leaf. It's delicious; the overtones of oak don't over power the fruity essence of…" Maura trails off as Jane lays her warm fingers on her forearm.

She smiles into Maura's eyes, can see the warmth creep up the doctor's neck from the deep vee of her blouse to her ears, chuckling, "I know, I found out what it was and bought us a couple of bottles."

Maura found herself inching closer to the inviting eyes and warmth of her friend. "You did?"

Jane leans in as Maura's lashes flutter shut at Jane's closeness. She nudges her nose into Maura's neck and leaves a kiss. "I did." She moves even closer to Maura leaning against the counter, working her face gently into the crook between Maura's shoulder and neck.

"God, Maura you smell really good." Jane husks into Maura's sensitive neck.

Maura chuckles, wrapping her slim fingers around the back of Jane's neck, "Thank you…" breathlessly.

The ding of the timer on the oven startles them apart.

Jane smirks, "and on that note, let's get this out and set up dinner."

"Jane this smells really amazing." Together they make quick work of the table, bringing over wine and food and before they know it they are sitting next to each other digging in.

After eating and smiling goofily at each other for a while, Jane starts, "So…how was your day?" She asks cheekily.

Maura laughs, "Well, fine overall. I finished my reports for the Petersen autopsy." She looks up at Jane, "but I must say I was a bit distracted most of the day."

Obliviously Jane murmurs around noodles and tomatoes, "Why? Do you feel OK?"

Maura smirks at her friend, "Actually most of my stitches have worked their way out, and my mouth feels fairly good. How was your day?" She asks raising her eyebrow at her friend, and takes another bite of lasagna goodness.

"Good. My day was good, loads of paperwork to finish up." Looking up at Maura sheepishly, "You know how all the writing makes my hands ache."

Maura watches Jane's hands involuntarily flexing. "I can help you with that after dinner." Maura says softly, pushing her now empty plate away from her.

Jane smiles at the doctor, "Thanks." She pauses, "So…I'm nervous." Jane blurts.

Maura can't help the laugh that leaves her throat. She blows out a breath, "Oh, thank goodness, me too. All day all I could think about was tonight, you-us."

Jane pushes her empty plate across the table, settles her chin in her hand gazing at the doctor, smiling, "Me, too."

"Oh, Jane, "Maura says breathlessly, "I want this so much. I'm nervous that I will do something wrong."

Jane looks at Maura thoughtfully and just widens her smile, "I think we just need to be open and honest with each other like we normally are, even if we are scared."

She reaches across the table for both of Maura's hands. She looks at their fingers twined together and then up at twinkling hazel eyes.

"Maura we are best friends. I trust you with everything, my person, my heart, my scars, everything."

Tears seep out of Maura's eyes as she listens to Jane, Jane's thumbs reach out to wipe away the wetness, "Oh, please tell me these are happy tears."

Maura nods, "Jane, you understand when we start this, my hope is for forever, my life, and your life merged together, growing, laughing, loving…is that too much to ask right now?" Maura whispers timidly.

Jane's eyes are serious as she stands up abruptly and walks over to stand next to Maura. She extends a hand toward her friend. Maura looks up questioningly, allows herself to be pulled up so the two are standing flush against each other.

Maura's can't help but worry she went too far at Jane's lack of verbal response. Jane just winds her long arms around Maura's neck and back, holding her snugly against the front of her body, tucking her face into a neck. Jane takes a deep breath, her nose filling with the heady scent of Maura, all lemongrass and grapefruit.

Maura sinks into the comforting arms, allowing herself to relax, to trust in Jane, in herself, in them. She wraps her own arms around the welcoming heat that is Jane.

Jane leans down near the doctor's ear, warm breath fluttering along Maura's neck, "Ummm, Maura, if it's OK with you maybe we could have our first kiss before I promise you forever." She smiles into a warm neck lowering her voice even more, "But let's be clear, I intend to promise you forever."

Maura can't help the warm feeling spreading through her chest as a laugh of relief finds its way up her throat. "Oh, thank goodness." She murmurs before wrapping her hands around the back of Jane's neck and dragging their mouths together.


	11. Chapter 11

Maura stirs, eyes fluttering, and finds herself wrapped warmly around Jane in the middle of Jane's bed. Their bare skin very warm where it touches all along her front and Jane's back. Maura smiles into the sensitive skin on the back of Jane's neck and lays several open mouth kisses along shoulder blades. Her mind drifts back to the past few hours of tangled limbs and warm skin and Jane's delicious mouth and marvelous hands and fingers on her, in her.

Jane squirms awake from the sensations of Maura's lips along her back. Stifling a yawn she rolls gently around to face Maura, running fingers delicately along a jaw, smooth cheeks. Jane pulls her forward to kiss her thoroughly, lips and tongues sliding over each other, pulses skittering.

Inching away, "Hey," Maura says quietly smiling.

Jane leaves another more chaste kiss before saying, "Hey, yourself." Jane echoes earlier in the evening. "How do you feel?"

"Hmmm…I feel warm and relaxed and satisfied and adored." Maura whispers into the shell of an ear.

Jane can't help the satisfied grin that creases her face. Maura smacks Jane playfully in the arm.

"Don't get all cocky, Jane Rizzoli."

Jane's smile softens, "Oh, I won't. It's just that waking up here, like this…" she trails off, running fingertips gently along Maura's hip, arm, neck, causing the doctor to shiver, "all of our skin and smooth and your hands and smiling…"

Maura giggles and ends her detective's adorable rambling with a quick kiss. She nods, "I know, Jane. I feel it too."

They roll closer, kissing slowly, smiling at each other, kissing more. Just then they hear a distinctive whine and scratching on the bedroom door.

Jane groans, "Oh man, I forgot all about Jo."

Maura peers over Jane's bare shoulder and spies the glowing numbers of her alarm clock.

"It's almost midnight. She should be walked and have some water." Maura whispers into Jane's neck. "I guess we got distracted, hmm?"

Jane squeezes Maura too her, "I'll say." She says laughing, leaving a kiss. Jane can feel Maura smile into the sensitive skin of her neck.

Sighing as another whine comes from the hallway. "OK, I'll go give her quick walk, you stay here. Do not go anywhere." Jane punctuates the statement with a kiss.

Maura reluctantly untangles herself from the long, warm, bare body of her favorite bed partner.

Jane is rummaging through her drawers, pulling on a t-shirt, a ratty pair of sweatpants when Maura starts talking.

Shyly, "Jane…I…Can I come with you? I…" She pauses-covers her eyes in embarrassment. "I don't want to be away from you…right now. I seem to be unable to…" Maura stops talking when she feels the bed dip beside her.

She tentatively opens her eyes when Jane begins, "Awww, sweetie-Dr. Maura Isles…genius, unable to form actual sentences is so cute." Jane says reaching down to pinch Maura's pink cheeks. With a smile she plops a pair of Maura's yoga pants that she'd left behind, a t-shirt and Maura's favorite hoodie of Jane's next to her on the bed. "And for the record I wouldn't have it any other way, I would love it if you would walk the dog with me."

Maura swats Jane on the shoulder, "You listen to me, Jane Rizzoli," wrapping a hand around the back of Jane's neck bringing their faces closer.

Before Maura can utter another word, Jane closes the remaining distance and leaves a scorching kiss. Moments later they pull back from each other, breathless, eyes sparkling, smiling.

Jane straightens up chuckling, "So, you coming Maur?"

Maura blinks blankly, her chest heaves slightly, deliciously. Jane licks her lips gazing unabashedly at the doctor, her breasts peeking out from under the deep green sheet.

Maura just nods, "Ahhh, yes…I…coming. I will get dressed, clothes, now." She mutters as Jane's laughter grows.

"Seriously, Maura, you are killing me here and Jo is probably peeing all over my floors."

Jane reaches a hand down to a now giggling doctor, helping her up and into a fierce embrace.

"Honestly, Jane, I'm not sure what my problem is." She kisses Jane on the mouth and then neck before reaching to pull on clothes.

"OK, Jo-we're coming, sorry the delirious doctor is slowing us down…"

"Oh, for goodness sakes, let's go." She utters as her head emerges from the Red Sox hoodie. "We can have leftovers when we get back, right Jane?"

Hugging the doctor to her once more Jane declares, "Oh man, we are so perfect for each other."


	12. Chapter 12

Jane idly turns the page to the Globe's Sunday Sport's page. In all honesty she wasn't really reading it. She was too caught up inside her own head. All she could think about was the woman sitting across from her looking, in her opinion, the sexiest she'd ever seen her. Maura was wearing Jane's old blue and green plaid flannel robe she had gotten before she went to the academy. It was well loved and it showed because it was satisfyingly soft and threadbare in places and the idea that her robe was touching all that amazing skin was more than Jane's brain could handle. Maura's hair was in a ponytail, her fingers absently moving along the rim of her coffee cup –reading the Arts Section. Jane unabashedly takes in the curve of her neck, her nose, the long eyelashes…silently gives thanks to God this was happening to her on a regular Sunday morning.

Without looking up, Maura startles Jane out of her reverie, "Ask me –Jane –tell me whatever it is you're thinking. Your scrutiny while pleasant is a tiny bit creepy. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to stare?" Towards the end dancing hazel eyes meet deep brown, smirks on both faces.

Jane looks sheepish, down at the Sports page and then back at Maura who is sipping her coffee eyeing Jane with amused eyes.

"Maura this is not funny. And I don't like you reading my mind for that matter either." She growls playfully.

"Well, Jane –we've been best friends for several years now. It would only stand to reason that I know you very well. And after this weekend, even better." Maura practically purred the last sentence which almost set Jane's chest on fire.

"Yeah, well…" Jane says taking a sip of her coffee to steady herself, Maura's smirk deepening as she notices the flush creeping its way up Jane's neck.

"Don't pout-" Maura says leaning over and kissing the side of Jane's mouth, a grin slowly forming there.

It stays pleasantly quiet in the doctor's kitchen as she heads to the counter to refill her and Jane's coffee cups.

"Will it always be this easy?" Jane blurts after a few moments.

"What?" Maura asks from the counter, stirring different amounts of creamer and sugar into each cup.

Jane waves her hand around, "This?"

Maura raises an eyebrow, "Us this?"

Jane nods letting her mind wander over the weekend of talking and laughing and touching, not bothering to keep the ridiculously sappy smile from creeping onto her face. Maura's eye twinkle at the sight and she pushes Jane's refreshed cup of coffee towards her on the countertop.

"No."

"No?" Jane asks incredulously.

"No, of course not. I'm bossy and you are stubborn." Maura says matter of factly.

Jane can't help the laugh, "Please tell me there is a _but_ somewhere in that statement."

Maura's smile widens, "…but we care so much about each other already it will work itself out. It always does even if it might get hard sometimes. We've already been through a lot of 'hard' together and look where we are now?"

Maura scoots her stool closer to Jane's and puts her hand on her arm. Jane leans in and plants a kiss on Maura's forehead.

"Jane, you are my best friend, my BEST friend. I have never trusted someone the way I trust you with my person, my quirks…my heart."

Jane reaches to frame Maura's face with both scarred hands. "Maur? I trust you too, with every part of me even the scars, in spite of the scars. So even when I'm being stubborn…" She pauses for a quick pinch to the doctor's side. "…and you're being bossy-" Jane yelps as Maura returns the pinch. "…we'll work this out. Right? We have to because I cannot bear life without you."

Maura takes in Jane's worried brow and questioning eyes. She gently leaves kisses on each eyelid and then a tightlipped mouth.

"Jane, look at me." She waits until moist brown eyes meet her hazel. "This is for real – for keeps – forever if you're interested. OK? I mean it."

A large relieved breath leaves the detective as she slumps forward, her head resting on a delicious collarbone hidden by green and blue flannel.

"Thank god." Jane says wiping eyes with the back of her hand, leaving a kiss on a shoulder before sitting up.

Leaning back, "Oh you're so dramatic sometimes." Maura says giggling, moving back to her paper and coffee.

As she sits down she puts an index finger quickly to her nose, looking pointedly at Jane.

Jane's eyes widen in surprise.

"What's that for?"

"I believe it is commonly referred to as 'not it'." She innocently mutters, "Because you will be the one telling your mother about us."

Maura laughs when Jane's coffee comes out her nose.

Without missing a beat, she hands Jane a napkin and goes back to reading the newspaper.


	13. Chapter 13

Jane lies back carefully on the bed, a huge grin on her face. She was waiting…

She'd asked on a Thursday night while they were playing Bananagrams. Once they outlawed medical terms-Jane sometimes even won. They'd been sitting on the floor facing each other, legs tangled together under the table, an abandoned beer bottle and glass of wine sat on coasters next to them. She'd had the ring for over a week, wondering when she'd get the nerve to ask, to ask Maura to marry her. She'd looked up as she said 'peel' to see Maura's twinkling eyes and mischievous smile followed by the groan as she turned over a 'Q'. Jane had laughed and grinned back, realizing this might just be the right time-a regular Thursday night, pizza and drinks and Bananagrams in their living room forever was what she wanted. So while Maura concentrated on her tiles, Jane dug into her pockets and muttered 'dump' leaving the ring, a simple diamond seeded low in a white gold band, among the white tiles strewn across their coffee table. Jane had waited patiently for Maura to work all her letters so she could say 'peel' next.

The longest minutes of Jane's life passed before Maura triumphantly said, "Ha! Peel, Jane," and looked up to get a tile.

Jane didn't say anything as Maura went to grab a tile but stopped short as she spied the ring amongst the tiles.

Eyeing Jane, "Jane Rizzoli, what are you doing?"

Jane couldn't help the laugh…"Maura Isles, what do you mean?"

Maura waves her hand at Jane, nonplussed and adorable. "That is not a tile." She finally says.

Jane shakes her head, "No."

"No."

"It's an engagement ring."

Maura's eyes widen, "I see that."

Jane raises her eyebrows, "So?"

Maura grins, "So?"

Jane crawls on her knees towards Maura on the other side of the coffee table and launches herself at the doctor, taking down the wiggling and giggling woman. "Maura Isles will you marry me, be mine forever, put up with me forever, let me make you laugh and love you forever?" Jane says between laughs and kisses.

"Jane Rizzoli, this is how you ask me? While tackling me on our living room floor?" Maura sputters, still laughing.

Jane leans up on her elbows, pushes curls off Maura's face, behind her ears.

"Yes?" She says smiling uncertainly.

Maura nods, "OK," wrapping arms and legs around Jane.

"OK?" Jane questions shyly.

"Yes, I'll marry you and put up with you and love you and laugh with you forever." Maura whispers, a wide, happy smile on her face.

"Good." Jane says leaning down to kiss her fiercely.

Maura walks out of their bathroom to find Jane lying on the bed chuckling. She straightens her dress, tucks a curl behind her ear.

"What are you laughing about?" Maura asks smiling at her girlfriend. "You look beautiful, by the way."

Jane sits up at the sound of the doctor's voice, her retort lost as she takes in the vision that is Maura Isles. She opens her mouth and nothing comes up, Maura is laughing at her.

Maura is wearing a cream colored dress with thin straps that flows breezily down to her knees. Currently barefoot, her lovely hair is loose around her face and Jane can't help the tears that are suddenly right on the edge of her eyes.

Breathless, "Maura, _you_ look beautiful." She stands to embrace the doctor.

Chuckling into Jane's collarbone, "I hope so –we are getting married today after all."

She reaches up to frame Jane's face, "Don't cry sweetie. I love you so much. I can't wait to say yes to you in front of our friends and family." She leans in to kiss trembling lips. "We deserve this." She whispers. Jane just nods, wraps long arms around Maura sighing in contentment kissing the curls on her head.

Maura had asked on a Friday morning, she'd texted Jane to come down to her office when she got back from a crime scene. They'd both been called in early, rudely woken from sleep, Maura elbowing Jane in the stomach accidently, the 'oof' comical as Jane made to answer her phone.

When Jane walked into Maura's office she found the doctor's eyes closed, chin balanced on her hands, flat on her desk. There was a pastry bag from their favorite bakery and two coffees next to her.

Jane smiled at the site, remembering a day when the roles were reversed and she took a chance telling Maura her feelings.

Jane leans forward to kiss Maura's forehead. "Hey? One of these for me?"

Maura smiles as she opens her eyes, taking in her detective.

"Why, yes. How are you? Any leads?" She asks, sitting back in her chair, sipping her coffee.

Jane sits down on the chair opposite Maura. "No leads yet but we still have work to do. So what do I owe this early morning summons?"

Maura smiles a small smile and then starts, "Well I have something important I want to talk with you about. Promise me when I say what I'm going to say, you'll talk it through with me?"

Jane smirks, "Of course, Maura. You're my best friend." She puts her free hand on top of Maura's.

"Well Jane, I have been feeling a little off this week, nervous."

Jane narrows her eyes as she leans forward looking at the doctor. "Oh, really? Well, do tell." She says smirking.

Maura lowers her eyes, nerves getting the best of her. She studies her nails.

Jane quiets and moves to nudge Maura's chin up –so they were eye to eye.

"Hey." Maura looks up at Jane. "I'm just kidding, talk to me. You're making _me_ worried."

Maura smiles faintly, squeezes Jane's fingers, "Oh, I'm fine. In my mind this seemed like it would be easy."

Jane tilts her head, gazing at the doctor. "You once said it wouldn't always be easy. I'm stubborn and you're bossy."

They chuckle looking at each other, Maura's easy smile coming back to the surface as she stands and walks around her desk. She sits down in Jane's lap and wraps her arms around her neck, kisses her sweetly on the mouth.

"You always know how to make me feel better. I feel foolish. I wanted to do this, ask you, and be clever."

Jane can't help the snort that comes out of her nose. Maura slaps her shoulder.

"Why the snort, Detective Rizzoli?"

"Why, Maura? You are one of the cleverest people I have ever met, beautiful too. I am a captive audience so get on with being clever."

Maura grins and continues to absently stroke the hair away from Jane's temple, Jane's eyes flutter closed, her partner's touch hypnotic.

Maura took a big breath in, "Jane Rizzoli, I love you and I love that you asked me to marry you while we were playing Bananagrams."

Maura tips up Jane's chin and give her a quick kiss, soft lips to soft lips before continuing, her voice low. "But I realize I want to see you as much as I can. I want to be the one who takes care of you all of the time. If you're ill, need help, even just to **be** on a regular Friday night with take-out and movies."

Jane blows out a deep breath at hearing her own long ago words, her lips turning up.

"And I know now that waking up in your arms is how I sleep best. I'm sorry to just put this on you on a Friday morning but there it is."

Maura leans back and peers into Jane's sparkling, damp eyes. "It turns out I want more. Do you? Will you marry me?" She finishes her voice barely a whisper.

"Oh, sweetie. Of course. Of course." She whispers before leaving a kiss on inviting lips and wrapping her arms more firmly around the doctor.

Maura sighs in relief and settles into Jane's mouth, enjoying the languid kiss, their tongues tangling.

Jane kisses her once more before pulling back. "You did know you already said yes when I asked so I was a gimme, right?"

"Jane, I know. I just always wanted to ask you too. Thank you for letting me even though it wasn't as I had planned." Maura whispers into the shell of her ear, Jane's breath hitching.

They silently look at each other as Jane turns the engagement ring around and around Maura's finger.

"I almost forgot, I got you a ring too."

"No, you didn't."

"I did." She reaches discreetly into the deep vee of her blouse, taking the ring from her bra.

"Maura! You put my ring into your bra? I can't believe you." Jane can't help the laughter that makes it way up her throat.

Maura looks at the thin band of diamonds in her hand and back at her chest before dissolving into giggles. She sits up straighter and wipes her eyes before taking Jane's left hand in her right one.

"Jane Rizzoli, will you marry me? Be my wife? Share my life, our life?"

"Yes, Maura Isles. Yes."

Jane releases Maura so she can grab her shoes from the walk-in closet. Jane smooths her own dress down. She cannot wipe the grin from her face. She gets to marry Maura Isles today.

Eying the dreamy look on her detective's face, "Ready, sweetie?" Maura asks offering her hand for Jane to take. They head out down the hallway.


End file.
